


Fußball statt Sex

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, From Sex to Love, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne hat sich den Abend eigentlich anders vorgestellt.





	1. Zufrieden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Liebe cricri, diese Geschichte ist sicher bereits vor 1-2 Jahren in meinen Kopf gesprungen, und ich hatte sie auch schon letztes Jahr als Geburstagsgeschenk für dich in Erwägung gezogen, aber mich dann ja für eine andere Geschichte entschieden - ebenfalls aus Boernes Sicht, und auch dort geht es ja u.a. um Fußball. ;-)  
> Es ist ein bisschen anders und ernster geworden, als ich ursprünglich geplant habe, aber Humor gibt es auch. :-) Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass das zweite Kapitel in wenigen Tagen folgt.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ♥

Boerne trug einen winzigen Hauch Aftershave auf, genau die Menge, die Thiel anziehend fand. Dann griff er nach der knallroten Krawatte, für die er sich entschieden hatte, weil Thiel diese aus irgendeinem Grund besonders zu mögen schien, hin und wieder kam sie auch mal im Bett zum Einsatz. Und im Anschluss krempelte er sich noch ein Stück die Ärmel hoch, auch so etwas, worauf der Herr Nachbar abfuhr. 

So, perfekt! Nun war er fertig. Sein Spiegelbild lächelte ihm entgegen. Es war ein durchaus zufriedenes Lächeln. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln. Ein glückliches Lächeln war es zwar vermutlich nicht unbedingt, aber ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln war ja auch viel wert. 

Boerne betrachtete sein Spiegelbild, und fing an, nachzudenken. Darüber, wann er eigentlich zuletzt so richtiges Glück empfunden hatte, also wirklich so ganz richtig, wann er nicht nur sehr zufrieden gewesen war, sondern eben richtig glücklich. Wann war das gewesen? Er konnte es beim besten Willen nicht genau sagen.  
Damals mit Ines war er glücklich gewesen, sie waren beide glücklich gewesen, zumindest anfangs. Dass sie sich später innerlich immer weiter voneinander entfernt hatten, hatte er lange Zeit mehr oder weniger erfolgreich zu verdrängen versucht. Bis zur äußerst schmerzvollen Trennung, bei der hatte dann auch jegliches Verdrängen nichts mehr gebracht. Ines hatte ihn verlassen.

Als Thiel und er sich kennengelernt hatten, war sein Trennungsschmerz noch nicht komplett weg gewesen, und Thiel hatte ihm direkt zur Begrüßung den nächsten Schmerz zugefügt, indem er ihm mit voller Wucht den Lattenrost ins Gesicht geknallt hatte.  
Und Thiel konnte ihm schon von Anfang an bedauerlicherweise mit dem ein oder anderen gesprochenem Wort viel zu leicht weh tun.

Wann war er zuletzt so richtig glücklich gewesen? Glücklich und nicht bloß zufrieden? Sehr zufrieden, also wirklich sehr sehr sehr zufrieden war er definitiv gewesen, als es ihm vor etwa einem halben Jahr endlich gelungen war, Thiel zu verführen. Nun gut, eigentlich hatten sie sich ja mehr gegenseitig verführt, um ehrlich zu sein. Welche Hand zuerst nach wem gegriffen hatte, wessen Finger sich zuerst in die Haare des anderen gegraben hatten, das konnte er nicht mehr so genau sagen. Aber es waren seine Lippen gewesen, die zuerst auf den verführerischen weichen und warmen Lippen des anderen gelegen hatten, und dann hatte Thiel seinen Mund für ihn geöffnet, und er war mit seiner Zunge hinein geglitten, und ihre Zungen hatten gierig miteinander gespielt. Thiel hatte angefangen, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, und alles weitere hatte seinen Lauf genommen.  
In jener Nacht hatte er Thiel so entspannt wie nie zuvor erlebt. Thiel hatte zur Abwechslung nicht ständig einen Grund gefunden, um mit ihm zu schimpfen, und war mal zur Abwechslung so gar nicht grummelig gewesen. Ja, der Herr Kommissar konnte auch durchaus anders. In den vergangenen Monaten hatte ihm Thiel den ein oder anderen interessanten ... tieferen Einblick gewährt. Boerne hatte sich inzwischen auch schon oft davon überzeugen können, dass Thiel in manch Situation gar nicht so redefaul wie sonst war.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Moment, als Ines ihm eröffnet hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Er war vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen, hatte sie umarmt und umher gewirbelt, sie hatte glücklich gegen sein Ohr gelacht, und er hatte mitgelacht.  
Ein Kind! Er würde Vater werden! Ines und er würden Eltern werden! Jetzt würde sicher alles gut werden.  
Gar nichts war gut geworden. Gar nichts. Wenige Tage später hatten sie beim Frauenarztbesuch erfahren müssen, dass der Schwangerschaftstest ein falsches Ergebnis angezeigt hatte. Manchmal könne das vorkommen.  
Danach hatten sie sich noch weiter und schneller als vorher voneinander entfernt, und er hatte weiterhin verdrängt.  
Mittlerweile war er sich natürlich längst sicher, dass auch ein gemeinsames Kind die Trennung nicht hätte verhindern können, aber er trauerte dennoch von Zeit zu Zeit, weil es ihm nicht vergönnt gewesen war, Vater zu werden, und weil seine Ehe gescheitert war.  
Wenn er wieder einmal richtig traurig war, drehte er die Musik abends gerne besonders laut auf, so laut, dass sie beinahe in seinen Ohren schmerzte, und dann trank er schon mal ein oder zwei Gläser Rotwein mehr als sonst. Zumindest hatte er das in der Vergangenheit immer getan, inzwischen rief er in diesen Momenten auch ab und zu Thiel an, und fragte ihn, ob er Lust auf ein spontanes Treffen hatte. Und Thiel sagte nur äußerst selten Nein. Manchmal tat es ihm gut, sich die ganze Trauer einfach mal von der Seele zu vögeln.

Neulich hatte er in der Stadt beim Vorbeilaufen einen Aufkleber gesehen, den irgendjemand an einer Stange platziert hatte.  
_Jemand, der für dich da ist._ Weiter hatte er nicht gelesen, vermutlich irgendeine dubiose Werbung. Es wunderte ihn, dass er sich diesen einen Satz überhaupt gemerkt hatte. Warum er wohl ausgerechnet jetzt an diesen Aufkleber und an jenen Satz denken musste? Wahrscheinlich, weil er gerade in Grübel-Stimmung war.  
Gab es denn jemanden, der für ihn da war? Der für ihn da war, immer, egal in welcher Situation? Und gab es jemanden, für den er immer da war? Jemanden, für den er immer da sein wollte?  
Alberich kam ihm in den Sinn. Seine kleine und doch große Assistentin. Sie war schon oft für ihn da gewesen, das ließ sich nicht abstreiten. Ob sie in jeder erdenklichen Situation für ihn da wäre, ließ sich gewiss nicht genau sagen, aber sie spielte definitiv eine äußerst wichtige Rolle in seinem Leben, er hatte sie sehr gern, und ja, er wäre immer für sie da, wenn sie ihn brauchen würde.  
Hanne? Nun ja, das allerengste Verhältnis zueinander hatten sie zugegebenermaßen nicht, aber in der ein oder anderen schwierigen Situation waren sie in der Vergangenheit füreinander da gewesen, und wären es auch sicher in Zukunft wieder.  
Nun ja, und dann war da eben noch Thiel. Sein grummeliger Kollege, der ja nicht immer grummelig war. War Thiel für ihn da? Na ja, Thiel hatte ihm immerhin bereits mehrmals das Leben gerettet! Und sonst? Ja, sicher, Thiel war schon oft für ihn da gewesen, nicht nur, wenn er sich nach körperlicher Nähe gesehnt hatte. Ob Thiel immer für ihn da wäre, wusste er nicht.  
Wäre er denn umgekehrt immer für Thiel da? Er zögerte einen Moment, aber dann nickte er seinem Spiegelbild zu. Vermutlich schon, ja. Weil Thiel ihm wichtig war. Sehr wichtig.  
Nun fiel ihm keine weitere Person mehr ein.

Es wollte ihm auch noch immer nicht einfallen, wann er zuletzt so richtig glücklich gewesen war.  
Eigentlich war das ja gar nicht so schrecklich wichtig zu wissen, es hätte ihn eben nur mal interessiert. Vielleicht würde er nachher nochmal überlegen, jetzt hatte er keine Zeit mehr dafür.

Er wandte seinem Spiegel endlich den Rücken zu, und machte sich auf den Weg zu Thiel.

 

„Abend, Boerne.“

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.“ Seine Augen wanderten mehrmals ein wenig ungläubig an Thiel auf und ab. Nun, dass Thiel einen miserablen Kleidungsgeschmack hatte, oder besser gesagt überhaupt keinen, war ja nun wahrlich kein Geheimnis, aber er hätte dennoch zumindest erwartet, dass Thiel eine seiner Jeans trug, die er ihm dann in wenigen Minuten mit Freude hätte ausziehen können.  
Stattdessen trug Thiel grässliche schwarze Shorts, an deren linker Seite sogar ein kleines Loch klaffte, und eins seiner hässlichsten St. Pauli-Shirts überhaupt! Boerne verkniff es sich gerade so, das Gesicht zu verziehen, am Ende wäre Thiel noch beleidigt, und es würde heute nicht viel laufen. Das wollte er nun wirklich nicht riskieren.

„Was möchten Sie?“

Boerne lachte auf und hob die rechte Augenbraue. „Soll das ein Scherz sein?“

„Ach, stimmt ja.“ Thiel schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Eigentlich waren wir verabredet.“

„Eigentlich? Wieso eigentlich?“ Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn.

„Na ja, ich kann heute nicht, tut mir leid. St. Pauli spielt gegen die Bayern, das Spiel hat gerade begonnen. Das kann ich mir unter keinen Umständen entgehen lassen.“

Das ... das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Im ersten Moment dachte und hoffte er ja immer noch, dass Thiel sich vielleicht einen schlechten Scherz mit ihm erlaubte, einen sehr sehr sehr sehr schlechten, aber nach einigen Sekunden verpuffte diese Hoffnung. „Und was ist danach?“, fragte er. „Das Fußballspiel wird ja wohl nicht ewig gehen?“

„Ich muss morgen verdammt früh raus, ist so viel zu tun. Nee, tut mir echt leid.“ Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird heute nichts mit unser Verabredung.“

„Ich verstehe!“ Er war unfassbar wütend, es brodelte in ihm vor Zorn! Thiel zog ernsthaft dieses dämliches Fußballspiel heißem Sex vor! 

„Na ja, aber ...“

„Aber was?“

„Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie ja das Spiel mitgucken? Ich hätte jedenfalls nichts dagegen.“

„Wie bitte?“ Glaubte Thiel etwa ernsthaft, er würde sich freiwillig mit ihm zusammen ein Fußballspiel anschauen, obwohl sie eigentlich zum Sex verabredet gewesen waren? Fußball statt Sex? Niemals! „Nein, danke! Ich verzichte, Herr Thiel!“

„Okay, dann bis morgen, Boerne. Ich komme voraussichtlich vormittags mal in Ihr Institut.“

„Bis morgen, Thiel!“ Das Herz schlug ihm vor Wut bis zum Hals.

Thiel war im Begriff, seine Haustür zu schließen.

„Moment, warten Sie!“ Herrgott, warum hatte er das jetzt bloß gesagt? Wahrscheinlich weil er daheim doch nur wieder überlegen würde, wann er denn nun zuletzt glücklich gewesen war. Dann doch lieber mit Thiel zusammen sitzen, wenn auch ohne Aussicht auf Sex. Na ja, und vielleicht ... konnte er Thiel ja doch noch davon überzeugen, dass das Fußballspiel nicht so interessant war.

Thiel schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich ... ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Ich gucke doch mit.“

Thiel warf ihm ein typisches halbes Thiel-Lächeln zu. „Na, dann kommen Sie mal rein.“

Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, und folgte Thiel ins Wohnzimmer.


	2. Fußball statt Sex

Nun saßen sie also zusammen auf Thiels alter und leicht durchgesessener Couch. Thiel verfolgte gebannt das Treiben auf dem Bildschirm, griff ab und zu nach einer Salzstange und nippte an seinem Bier.  
Und Boerne saß da und ... langweilte sich. Immerhin hatte Thiel ihm zuliebe den Ton leise gestellt! _„Ich sehe ja, was passiert.“_

Er schielte seitlich zu Thiel rüber. Wie könnte sich sein Nachbar denn eventuell erfolgreich ablenken lassen ...? Ah, ihm kam eine Idee ... Mit ein paar wenigen Handgriffen löste er seine Krawatte, und wedelte mit ihr so lange vor Thiels Gesicht herum, bis Thiel sich schließlich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn fragend ansah. 

„Wissen Sie noch, was ich neulich in Ihrem Bett mit dieser Krawatte getan habe?“

„Klar weiß ich das noch, Boerne, Sie haben meine Hände damit gefesselt.“

„Ganz genau, Thiel“, raunte er und hob die linke Braue.

Thiels Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben, und dann ... drehte er seinen Kopf wieder Richtung Fernseher.

Nun gut, das hatte also schon einmal nicht funktioniert. Er musste sich etwas anderes überlegen. „Herr Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Erinnern Sie sich daran, wie Sie mir vor einigen Wochen abends in meinem Büro einen kurzen ... Überraschungsbesuch abgestattet haben?“ Gott, ihm wurde heiß, wenn er an jenen Abend dachte. Thiel hatte ihn gegen seinen Schreibtisch gepresst, und ...

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich.“ Thiel klang irgendwie ... unbeeindruckt.

Wieder nichts. Schade. Na ja, alle guten Dinge waren drei ... „Thiel?“

„Ja?“ 

„Mir ist warm.“ Und er öffnete die obersten beiden Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

„Ziehen Sie Ihr Hemd ruhig aus.“

„Soll ich?“ Er öffnete einen weiteren Knopf.

„Ja, ist ja wirklich ganz schön warm hier drin. Ich muss später mal lüften.“

Paff! Auch sein dritter Versuch war somit gescheitert. Na gut, dann eben nicht. Er gab auf. Das Hemd zog er trotzdem aus - nur für alle Fälle - und legte es neben ihm zu seiner Krawatte. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und folgte Thiels Blick zum Bildschirm. 0:0 stand es bisher.

 

Thiel erhob sich. „Wollen Sie auch ein Bier, Boerne?“

„Danke, nein. Natürlich nicht.“

„Wein habe ich leider nicht da.“

„Kein Problem, Herr Thiel.“ Das hätte ihn auch gewundert.

„Okay, bin gleich wieder da.“ Thiel verschwand in die Küche.

Ines und er waren sehr verliebt ineinander gewesen. In ihrer Anfangszeit, als alles noch viel unbeschwerter gewesen war, und er noch nicht mit verdrängen begonnen hatte, waren sie oft zusammen weggegangen, ins Theater, in die Oper, hatten zu zweit ausgiebige Spaziergänge gemacht. Aber hin und wieder hatten sie auch einfach nur abends zusammen vor dem Fernseher gesessen.  
Ach herrje, das hatte er tatsächlich beinahe vergessen. Manchmal hatte Ines irgendeinen, in seinen Augen unerträglich kitschigen, Liebesfilm geschaut, und er hatte eben mitgeschaut. So schlimm die Filme gewesen waren, er erinnerte sich an die Meisten davon zum Glück kaum noch, so schön war es dennoch gewesen, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, zusammen da zu sitzen. Zusammen zu sein. Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt an all das denken?

Thiel nahm wieder Platz. „Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Wäre es vielleicht okay, wenn ich mich ein bisschen ... an Sie lehne?“

Er musste schmunzeln. „Das können Sie sehr gerne tun, Herr Thiel.“

„Okay, gut.“ Thiel rückte näher und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich meinen Arm um Sie lege?“ Das wäre wesentlich bequemer und ... kuscheliger.

„Ja.“

„Gut.“ Er legte seinen Arm um Thiel, und Thiel kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn, kuschelte sich an seinen freien Oberkörper.

 

„Mann, nun schieß' doch mal endlich!“ schimpfte Thiel und schnappte sich zwei Salzstangen, aber der Spieler wollte nicht auf ihn hören.

„Es ist ja noch jede Menge Zeit, Thiel.“ Die erste Halbzeit ging noch eine Weile.

„Jo.“ Thiel schob sich die Salzstangen in den Mund.

 

Dass Thiel äußerst gerne schmuste, war auch so eine Überraschung gewesen. Irgendwann als sie nach dem Sex wieder einmal nebeneinander dagelegen hatten, hatte Thiel mit leiser Stimme gefragt, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn sie noch ein wenig kuscheln würden.  
Und Boerne war zwar durchaus ein wenig erstaunt gewesen, hatte jedoch nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte Thiel in seine Arme gezogen, und seitdem kuschelten sie fast immer noch ausgiebig nach dem Sex.  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, mochte er ihr Kuscheln inzwischen eigentlich nicht viel weniger als den Sex davor. Vielleicht sogar ein kleines bisschen mehr. Es war etwas ... Besonderes, wenn sie sich so nah waren, obwohl der Sex vorbei war, wenn Thiel warm gegen sein Ohr atmete, wenn er den Kuschelbauch des anderen an seinem eigenen spürte.

 

 _Oh._ Thiels Hand setzte sich in Bewegung, seine Finger streichelten an wenig an seinem Arm auf und ab. Das war schön.

Dann wollte er jetzt aber auch nicht untätig sein. Er überlegte kurz, und drückte Thiel dann einen sanften Kuss auf den Hinterkopf.  
„War das okay, Thiel?“, fragte er sicherheitshalber nach, und Thiel seufzte bloß, also küsste er ihn kurzerhand ein weiteres Mal.

Danach saßen sie einige Minuten einfach nur aneinander gekuschelt da.

Und plötzlich fand er es gar nicht mehr schlimm. Dass er heute keinen Sex haben würde, dass er hier zusammen mit Thiel saß, während ein unglaublich langweiliges Fußballspiel lief. Nicht einmal mehr Thiels furchtbare Kleidung störte ihn! Diese Erkenntnisse beunruhigten ihn ja ein wenig, auch wenn er nicht so recht wusste, wieso eigentlich. 

Thiels Finger setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, fuhren an seinem Arm entlang, wanderten langsam nach unten, und berührten seine Hand.

Boerne war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob er das nun richtig deutete, aber er öffnete seine Hand, hielt sie Thiel einladend hin, und ein warmes Gefühl floss durch seinen Körper, als Thiel die Einladung annahm, und ihre Finger ineinander glitten.

Thiel drehte sich mit dem Gesicht in seine Richtung. Er sagte nichts, wie so oft eben, aber da war eindeutig eine Frage in seinem Blick.

Boerne beugte sich ein kleines Stück vor, und sie küssten sich. Es war ein vorsichtiger und zurückhaltender, ein beinahe schüchterner Kuss. Ähnlich wie ihr erster damals. Und irgendwie fühlte es sich für Boerne auch ein bisschen so an, als wäre es der Erste.

Thiel streichelte ihm über die Wange, er grub seine Finger in Thiels Haar, und bevor sie zu einen weiteren Kuss ansetzten, huschte Boernes Blick für einen winzigen Moment zum Fernseher. „Oh.“

„Was ist denn, Boerne?“

„Nun ja, es wird vermutlich Ihre gute Laune ein wenig trüben, dass die Bayern gerade ein Tor geschossen haben.“

„Ach, ist doch nicht schlimm. St. Pauli schießt gleich auch noch zwei, und gewinnt.“

„Ach so, na, dann ist ja gut.“

Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut. Und während sie sich so küssten, ratterte es in Boernes Kopf. Moment mal! Wie konnte Thiel wissen, dass ... Plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf. Und was für eins! Oh, na warte ... „Thiel?“, säuselte er mit zuckersüßer Stimme und lächelte.

„Ja?“ Thiel lächelte ebenfalls.

„Woher wissen Sie denn, dass St. Pauli siegt?

Schlagartig entglitt Thiel sein Lächeln, und er wurde feuerrot. „Ich ... ähm ... na ja, ich gehe stark davon aus, dass sie gewinnen, weil ... weil ...“

„WAS GEHT HIER VOR, THIEL?!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, dass die Pointe nicht zu vorhersehbar war. ;-)
> 
> Was sich Thiel wohl dabei gedacht hat ...?


	3. Glücklich ♥

„Boerne, es ... es tut mir leid, ich wollte ... na ja, ich dachte ...“, stammelte Thiel vor sich hin.

„Nun sagen Sie schon, Thiel! Weshalb vergeuden Sie meine wertvolle Zeit, indem Sie mich ein aufgezeichnetes Fußballspiel gucken lassen?“

Thiel musste sichtbar schlucken. Ehe er antwortete, schaltete er den Fernseher ab. „So sehen Sie das also. Na ja, nun weiß ich Bescheid.“

„Sie sprechen in Rätseln. Worüber wissen Sie nun Bescheid?“

„Ich weiß jetzt, dass Sie es als Zeitverschwendung sehen, wenn wir uns treffen, ohne dass wir miteinander in die Kiste hüpfen.“

„Wie bitte? Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?“

„Mann, Boerne, das haben Sie doch gerade gesagt!“ Thiel ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich bin so doof! Ich habe gedacht, wenn Sie sich freiwillig mit mir ein Fußballspiel angucken, obwohl wir eigentlich aus einem ... anderen Grund verabredet waren, dass das vielleicht bedeuteten könnte, dass Sie ...“ Thiel sprach nicht zu Ende.

Aber Boerne hatte verstanden. Oh ja, hatte er! Sein Puls schoss in die Höhe. Seine Mundwinkel auch. Thiel hingegen sah immer trauriger aus. Das musste er jetzt aber ganz schnell ändern! „Sie sind ganz schön gerissen, Herr Thiel, wissen Sie das? Auf solch eine Idee muss man erst einmal kommen.“

„Toll, und was hab' ich jetzt davon? Nix!“

„Thiel.“ Er legte seine Hand auf Thiels Schulter. „Ich bin doch da.“

„Aber Sie haben mir doch eben noch vorgeworfen, dass ich Ihre wertvolle Zeit vergeudet habe. Was nie mehr vorkommen wird, keine Sorge. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt, Boerne.“

Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „So war das doch nicht gemeint!“

„Sondern?“

„Nun ja, ich sehe das Anschauen von Fußballspielen grundsätzlich als Zeitverschwendung an, ja, das stimmt, und das von aufgezeichneten Fußballspielen erst recht. Aber ich fand den Abend trotzdem schön.“ Er setzte seine Hand in Bewegung, streichelte ein wenig über Thiels Schulter.

„Wirklich?“ Thiel warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Sie fanden ihn ... schön?“

„Ja. Sehr schön sogar.“

Na also, da war es wieder. Thiels typisches halbes Lächeln. Aber dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Und jetzt?“

„Du hast dir diesen Plan mit dem Fußballspiel ausgedacht, hast du denn nicht auch überlegt, wie es danach weiter gehen könnte?“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gar nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass mein Plan überhaupt aufgehen könnte, und Sie ... und du wirklich mit mir das Spiel gucken wirst. Ich habe es gehofft, aber ...“

Boerne bekam einen kleinen Kloß im Hals. Das Glücksgefühl machte sich immer breiter in ihm. „Nicht einmal deine heutige Kleidung konnte mich davon abhalten, mit dir den Abend verbringen zu wollen.“

Thiel wurde wieder rot. „Na ja, ich dachte mir, wenn dich auch das nicht abschrecken kann ...“

„Nein, konnte es nicht.“ Er lachte leise. „Aber ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du in Zukunft wenigstens auf nicht löchrige Shorts zurückgreifen würdest.“

Thiel guckte ihn fragend an. 

„Nun, schließlich wirst du von nun an vermutlich kaum einen deiner Abende mehr allein verbringen. Fußball werde ich allerdings nicht nochmal mit dir schauen, damit das klar ist.“

„Boerne, ich ...“

„Und nun komm endlich her!“ 

Thiel schlang die Arme um ihn, und kuschelte sich an ihn, kuschelte sich an seinen noch immer nackten Oberkörper.

Boerne presste einen Kuss auf Thiels Haar. Ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hatte er Thiel eben nicht. Er würde wahrscheinlich doch nochmal Fußball mit ihm schauen, wenn Thiel ihn darum bitten würde. Aber das musste er ihm ja jetzt noch nicht verraten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fertig. ♥


End file.
